A Walk To Remember
by TheEmberAlchemist
Summary: An assumption about what happened after Master Oogway denied Tai Lung the Title.


Hello everyone..

I'm not dead! I had a lot, a lot going on these days/weeks or months. But thankfully I am finally free!

This is a Tai lung fic. I got the idea when I was watching kfp and how the villagers were acting towards Po when they were evacuating.

* * *

A Walk To Remember

It was loathsome how he was easily rejected from his right. Oh, how much had he dreamt for that scroll. How much had he done. . It was sickening, he thought, sickening indeed.

The confining of the forest was consumed with a loud roar as he Screamed and punched at trees and stones, at anything Within his reach. It was an appropriate way to drive out his anger. Appropriate but at the moment, not helpful. The dragon scroll was his. His and his alone. Who could be more worthy than him? His name was enough to strike fear in his opposers heart. His potential was undeniable. He was a prodigy! The protege of the finest Kung fu Master in China! Who could be more deserving of the Dragon Warrior's title than him?

Tai lung was _angry_.

He had been down in this forest for hours since then. Sulking. Today, was suppose to be _That_ day. When his dreams and hard work were going to pay off, his patients,dedication and wait to be put to rest, his _loyalty_ to be awarded.

He was not suppose to be angry. Today, he was suppose to have the time of his life!

He growled as he punched the tree again. Panting, he sat down with his head in his hands. He could feel drops of water forming behind his eye lid. His purpose gone. What was he going to do? What was the point in living? There was no meaning. Just emptiness. If being the Dragon warrior was not his destiny, than what was? He shook his head.

He stayed like he was with similar kind of thoughts until he felt a rough breeze. The wind came from the east with the smell of jasmine and thunder and death. The Borasco He thought.

A storm was coming.

He got up. There was no point. He would try to convince Master Oogway. He knew Oogway knew he was the one. The turtle loved riddles and puzzles. To make And give them, anyway. So Perhaps this was a test. A _test_ it has to be! But how many more? No, there was always a hint. He pondered, There always was a hint in a test. Subtle but present. This time though, there was none. It was a no.

The turtle was just as famous for his stubbornness as he was for his Kung fu. He would never be able to change the turtle's mind. Tai lung growled once more. It seemed to be the only thing he could do in this helpless situation. So he decided, he would take a walk down the village.

It had always helped him to think in a strange manner , due to a silly habit he had obtained as a cub. If peace and silence wouldn't work, like now, he would head to the market.

The noises were as loud as ever. Animals had been doing their last minute shopping like he had expected, as the sun began to cross the horizon.

Many would pay heed to his presence and bow a little, an act he had come to love, before continuing to do what ever they had been up to.

Or so he _thought_.

It was not as if his presence had gone unnoticed but it felt different. The villagers would whisper as he passed, elders would shake their heads as if they had expected better. He couldn't shake it off. Tai lung took a deep breath. He was prefect. An epitome of a Kung fu master. The bewildered behavior of a few should not affect him. So he puffed out his bare chest and stiffed his muscles, increasing his already intimidating figure. The counter had worked. Animals started to look away.

"Masster Tai lung" he hid a whine as he recognized the owner of this voice. The said person came in front through the crowd, with a malicious smile on his wrinkled face. Mr. Chun Hua. A buffalo who had worked in the Jade Palace since he was a child. Tai lung never liked the guy." It's an honour to met you right now ." Chun continued. He bowed a little." What brings you here?"

"Nothing." He replied wishing to end the conversation as soon as he could."Ah, foul mood? Umm.." The buffalo pondered." I guess after what happened, it is quite understandable.." Tai lung eyes flickered." After..What happened?" He dared himself to ask.. Chun showed a sympathy smile with a hint of amusement." You being denied the dragon warrior's title. Such a shame. I always thought that-"

But He was not listening.

How had the word gotten out? How had the buffalo known that- His eyes widened- Chun worked during mornings. He might have eavesdropped. It was plausible. His face contorted, and he was shaking with rage and grief. Chun smirked,"The village knows too. Everyone was so disappointed, you see, they didn't believe me when I told them at first!"

Tai lung scowled. His failure was bring mocked. He looked around the throng, each face _taunted_ him. He clenched his fits in anger, frustration and distress...

He shock his head. He will show them, he'll _show_ them all..

A growl escaped his lips and he jerked forward and gripped the buffalo's neck." Master T-Tai lung?!" He gasped. The crowd shrieked and made a headlong dash towards the safety of their homes while He bellowed. "You think I'm not perfect!? You think I can't be the _dragon warrior?_! Huh! I am the dragon warrior! I always was!" His grip tightened, the man at his mercy begged as much as he could but soon he fell numb.

Tai lung threw his lifeless body aside. He grabbed and killed in the commotion. Animals screamed, shouted in front of their formal savior in vain. The village was in flames, in their haste the villagers had accidentally enlightened an inferno. A sudden thought passed his mind as he gazed the auburn fire.

What will Shifu do?

What did he do anyway? **_Nothing_**. He shocked his head roughly. Tai lung was panting. His hands were drenched in red thick blood. He had never felt this thrill, this excitement before. Feeling as if he could spit fire, Tai lung realized the pleasure he just felt was undefinable.

He looked up towards the jade palace and his sharp eyes could highlight the figures of the furious five running down the stairs desperately to help.

_**The dragon scroll **_

This was his chance, he thought. Master Shifu and Oogway would not stand a chance against him, he could take both of them.

The scroll will be his. He grimly though as he dashed towards his goal, his destiny.

_It was always his to own. _

* * *

Read and REVIEW Please !


End file.
